Julius
Julius Vandole is a Guest character and the main antagonist of Final Fantasy Adventure. Story His father was the ruler of the Vandole Empire, which was on the verge of world domination before it was defeated by the Gemma Knights. In order to ensure that the Vandole family did not die with the war, he left his newborn son, Julius, in a nearby cave shortly before his assassination. Sometime later, Julius was found by the Dark Lord, ruler of the Glaive Empire, and was taken in as his own. Many years later, Dark Lord began his own quest for world domination, with Julius as his right-hand man. Dark Lord sends Julius on a mission to retrieve a pendant and the girl that owns it. With both in their possession, they could reverse the flow of the waterfall that leads to the top of Mt. Illusia, where no airship can reach. At the top of the mountain lies the Tree of Mana, and anyone who touches it will be able to absorb the planet's lifestream, and gain ultimate power over all life. However, neither Julius nor the Dark Lord know the consequences of this. After finding Fuji wearing the pendant, he disguises himself and pretends to befriend her guardian, Sumo, in order to keep a closer eye on her. After obtaining proof that she was indeed the girl the Dark Lord was looking for, he unveiled his true identity and kidnapped her. He was in the process of escorting her back to Glaive, when Sumo interfered in an attempt to rescue her. Julius knocked him off the airship with a Fire spell, but not before Sumo got a hold of the pendant. One thing led to another, and Garuda, the Dark Lord's pet, reclaims the pendant and delivers it to Glaive. Sumo follows them to Glaive, and kills the Dark Lord while rescuing Fuji. However, Julius casts a mind-control spell on the her and forces her to use the pendant to reverse the waterfall. Once he reached the Tree of Mana, he began absorbing its power and used it to unleash an army of monsters upon the world. After obtaining Excalibur, Sumo arrives to stop Julius. But Julius had already absorbed all of the tree's power, and uses it to split into three clones. Once those are defeated, he transforms into an insect-like demon that shoots lightning (see image on right). After that, too, is defeated, Julius transforms into a large demonoid head with two floating hands, each of which can cast Nuke every five seconds. However, this form is also defeated, resulting in the death of Julius and the destruction of the Tree of Mana. Abilities As the Mysterious Man, he tags along with Sumo. Julius will throw fireballs at enemies while attacking. He will also, when asked, teach Sumo how to use the Mattock on walls that makes sounds when hit. During the first of the Final battle's three phases, Julius will make two clones of himself, and the three of them will walk around the area in random directions, shooting fireballs at Sumo. All three Julius incarnations must be killed in order to proceed. In his second form, he flies back and forth across the top half of the screen in a W-pattern, occasionally swooping down on the player if they're in range. He'll also fire bolts of lightning that ricochet diagonally. In his third phase, he will constantly teleport to random locations, and when he appears, he fires two Nuke blasts that homes in on the player. ''Seiken Densetsu Mobile'' In the latest remake, Seiken Densetsu Mobile, Julius's design is based on the original concept art of him, as is everything else in this homage to the original. All three Final Bosses were retained. Vandole, Julius Vandole, Julius Vandole, Julius